


Sweet Kisses

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt from ezzydean: also AsaNoya & candy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Kisses

“No more, please." Asahi whines into Noya's half naked shoulder. Noya is perched delicately on his knees over Asahi's lap as they sit on Asahi's couch, where they find themselves after a long night of trick or treating. Asahi's not quite sure how exactly they wound up like this, but he really doesn't have any complaints. There's a bag of Halloween candy on the seat next to them, and Noya has been slowly picking out pieces over the course of the last hour or so.

He can feel Noya leaning to the side again, and his hands meet warm skin as the edge of the skirt Noya is wearing pulls out from underneath Asahi's hand where it rests against Noya's thigh. A wrapper rustles quietly as Noya sits back up, and Asahi sighs a little into the expanse of Noya's neck before he pulls his face back again.

Noya sits flushed and gorgeous above Asahi's lap, skirt spread out around him, naked knees pressed against Asahi's thighs. The skirt ends only a few inches above his knees, but it's ridden up on one side, now draped above Asahi's hand settled high on his thigh from how Noya keeps leaning over to retrieve the candy.

The skirt is a brilliant red that contrasts beautifully with Noya's skin, and the white off the shoulder blouse has the same effect even though it's pretty much the opposite color of the skirt. Noya's cape is on the floor in front of the couch, partially caught on Asahi’s knees, where it had fluttered to the floor after Asahi had pushed the hood off of Noya's head.

Asahi wiggles his nose at Noya’s mischievous smirk, can still feel the makeup there, though it’s probably already smudged half across his face. His paws lay forgotten on the arm of the couch, nestled inside of the basket that Noya had carried throughout the night, which he frequently dumped into Asahi’s candy bag when it got too full. Asahi’s ears are settled snugly on top of his head, still held in place by the clips snapped into Asahi’s let down hair.

The furry crop top that Noya found (Asahi is not sure he wants to know where it was found) matches the ears and paws almost perfectly, and even though Asahi had been unsure at first, is perfectly comfortable, even with all the extra skin it shows off. He thinks that it’s more than an even trade to see Noya all dressed up the way he is. Asahi muses that he’s just glad that it’s a fairly warm night.

Noya drops the wrapper to the side finally, leans down to press his lips against Asahi’s. He gently urges Asahi’s lips open, pushes the candy into his mouth with his tongue. Asahi groans, tastes the sweetness of the candy on his tongue before it melts away and only the feel of Noya’s tongue is left on his. Noya bites his lip gently as he pulls away, and Asahi sighs as he lets go.

“One more, Asahi?” Noya whispers with a devious grin more befitting to Asahi’s wolf than to Noya’s little red riding hood.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://heyyyfuturefish.tumblr.com/).


End file.
